kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you have a question or there's a problem on the wiki that needs attention, leave a message. I'll get to it as soon as I can, but it may be a while before I do so. (Anywhere from a few minutes to hours or a few days, depending on what I'm working on at the time.) Messages left here will be answered here. I don't like having to go back and forth between different pages to follow a conversation. It's much clearer and easier to understand if all parts of a message are on the same page. Archives: July-Dec 2010 ● Jan-June 2011 ● July-Aug 2011 ● Sept-Dec 2011 ● all of 2012 Lilo & Stich pages on the wiki I've been sort of on/off, but I caught notice of this page: Lilo Pelekai IIRC, the Lilo & Stich crossover was non-canon in nature; so should we have it here, or should we just slap a big "subject is non canon". I could be wrong about the canonicity of it, but I remember it being said somewhere that it wasn't canon; even to he point that Bob and Mark did not even know they were doing it and weren't even consulted. Just something I saw and I wanted to check before I started going into edit mode. It'd need to be cleaned up anyways, but better to know if it needs the banhammer before spending a bunch of time cleaning it up only to learn the hammer dropps. Luke Danger (talk) 02:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) * Ruling on this? It has been over a month and the pages related to Lilo and Stitch are multiplying on the wiki. Do we want to keep the wiki KP only or are we also going to include L&S articles due to the crossover? If we are, I would suggest keeping it condensed to one article given the in-the-end minor nature of the crossover. Luke Danger (talk) 01:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry about that. It's been a bad couple of months at work with people constantly being out sick and on vacation. :: I haven't seen that episode and Disney is doing their usual method of not releasing TV shows on DVD. The only thing I found so far was a quote that said Steve Loter previously didn't wan't any cross-overs, but in that same area, Bob Schooley was aware that the KP characters would be on Lilo & Stitch. Some of it is here and here. :: I think using a non-canon tag would be the way to handle it. Without some sort of official word from Bob or Mark, it could just as easily be a parallel universe or actually canon. The KP voice actors took part, according to the episode's credits on IMDb, so the episode happened in one form/universe or another. We can consolidate the information, though. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:07, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright then; we have a non-canon tag, right? If we do I can stick it on and start condensing the articles of the Lilo & Stitch characters into one single page after school. What I have in mind for condensing the L&S stuff is along the lines of how Wikipedia would do a list of minor characters for a specific show as to avoid clutter with only a few major characters justifying their own pages. Since we won't need a full rundown of L&S for every character (we'd only need the gist of what happened in one or two of the characters tops), it should be easy to condense it down with some time. I'll get working on it after school; thanks for the clarification. Luke Danger (talk) 10:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Noncanon template Here's the new Noncanontemplate, which looks like this: We'll need a picture from So the Drama or maybe even from the Lilo & Stitch episode to go with it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Any particular reason why you want it from STD? I might use a shot from Crush when Ron debuted that line. But if you want one from STD, I'd use the scene when Drakken 'previews' the Diablos at the Possible's house. Luke Danger (talk) 10:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :: That was just the phrase that popped into my head when I was thinking about this during work the other day. If you can locate a better quote and a picture to go with it, go right ahead. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, okay. I'll see what I can dig up, though with most sources of screencaps down I'll need to do some fishing to find an image. The quote works, though, I was just suggesting pics there. Luke Danger (talk) 10:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay, I came up with an image from Crush if you want to use it, directly from when Ron says "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us". I can grab the line from STD when its the same quote, but I kind of like the "Oh Crap" look on their faces at seeing the "non-canon", in context of the wiki. Luke Danger (talk) 22:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: And now it's a part of the template. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Home Economics, not Family Studies Okay, this guy ( ) has constantly been changing the words "home economics" in the Two to Tutor page and transcript page to "Family Studies"; I checked the episode itself and it is specifically refered to as Home Economics in the episode. This is the third time I've had to fix it and I even dropped a link to the episode in question in my summery so he could see it, but he ignored that. Ruling on this matter? Luke Danger (talk) 18:32, October 1, 2012 (UTC) This guy is still at it and is also constantly changing the terms for 9th/10th/11th/12th graders into the actual terms despite the terms being used in the episodes themselves. Should I just keep reversing his edits or see if I can get to him on his page? This is becoming rather tedious to fix every week. Luke Danger (talk) 18:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : The user is from Canada, so maybe this is a case of what they are changing is how it's refered to in Canada. But, since the show is set in the US and Canada would have used the same English/US broadcast, how it's used in the episode takes priority. It's kind of like when you go over to the Doctor Who Wiki, you are expected to use British spellings of words like "colour" and "organisation". : I will try to straighten it out as soon as this backup is done, which hopefully finish after I go to bed so I can pop up iTunes and check the episodes in question. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Got it. In the meantime I'll keep it consistent and next time he starts reverting edits I'll make it clear via undo/edit summery. Luke Danger (talk) 13:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Another Admin RRabbit42, I am sure that you are busy. As I am sure any other person would be as well. It is for this reason that I think we need to name another active admin for this wiki (Phil Literate hasn't even signed in for over six years). With two active admins it is more likely that one of them will be able to respond quicker. Mknopp (talk) 13:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) : You're right on both counts. I realized that last night when I looked at Luke's message and saw it had been a month since I thought I could work on it. Though I haven't done much here in quite a while, I have kept an eye on things. We do need another admin and I think you'd do well for that. Any objections? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Know that Mk will have my fullest support. ::: Love Robin (talk) 07:26, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :No objections at all. I will try and do my best. :Mknopp (talk) 15:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Block policy What exactly is our policy on blocking an anonymous vandal? There is no guideline. Then again, is it worth blocking them on the first offense? If not, is there a place that we can keep track of IP address with vandalism to ensure that a long frequency repeat offender is properly tracked? I ask because 67.175.82.201 vandalized Señor Senior, Junior's page. It has been reverted already, but I wasn't sure if I should block the IP, if so, for how long or wait and see if they repeat their vandalism? Thanks. Mknopp (talk) 17:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : We do have a Block policy. Technically, a one-month block could apply, but because it's their first instance and the way they wrote it, it's probably a kid playing around. Unless it keeps happening, we don't need to do anything about it right now. : I used to have a page on a different wiki where I kept info on vandals and problems, but I took it down for two reasons: even though it's used for tracking and preventing problems, it gives the vandal indirect attention, and it also would show them how they were detected and they could use that to change their tactics. I still maintain the list offline and will note minor things like this so I can make a determination if playing around is changing into learning how to vandalize. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Mknopp (talk) 16:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Mod Concerns RRabbit42, I just blocked Sesese permanently for uploading pornography. When I deleted the image file I noticed that a file with the exact same name had been uploaded by user Gzt previously. Is there any way to get the IPs of these accounts to see if they could be the same person? Mknopp (talk) 17:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : I too am interested, as I host and run Gagala's official site and take seriously the issue of permissions and *where* his adult images end up; they are never supposed to be reposted to anywhere family-oriented. :Love Robin (talk) 18:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Via the "Contact Wikia" link that's at the bottom of the page, an admin can do a Checkuser request if they suspect two accounts are run by the same person. Wikia staff members usually will not say what the IP addresses are because that could be a security risk for the user. It's unfortunate that they have to be given that consideration because of the kinds of actions they would have had to have been doing in order to prompt a Checkuser request, but that's the way it is. :: In this case, I think it might be the same person. Both are customizing what they upload to match the wiki (as opposed to someone who simply uploads the same picture(s) to multiple wikis). I have reported it to the VSTF website and made a note for them to check both accounts. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks RRabbit42. Mknopp (talk) 03:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey What's Up? Fan film I am a young filmmaker and have started filming a live action Kim Possible short film. I understand you are an admin on this wiki, I was wondering if we could work out an agreement in the near future, as my film continues going through the gears of production, to start advertising the film here on the KP wiki. I'm not interested in any money or anything, I just want more online views so I can expand my popularity as a filmmaker. Please let me know if you are interested in helping out, it would be much appreciated! Here is the promotional site for the film, kimpossible2013.net78.net - we don't have much on there right now but the website will continue to be updated as we progress through the film. Thank you, hope to hear from you soon, Swisherboy19 : Probably the best way for you to do this is to create a blog under your account. Add the following category to the bottom of your blog: Category:Community News blogs : Use the blog to keep us updated on your progress as you make the film. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Okay, I will look into that. Thank you. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 04:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Dr fanmai Lover Actually, once you get to know him, he is not speaking gibberish. I don't know his RL sitch (non-English, non-Educated, Special Needs, etc), but I can easily translate his posts. I *would* have this afternoon but for the Wikia-wide issue preventing editing. I'm restoring and posting a translation. I'm also encouraging him to take his thoughts to Forums. Love Robin (talk) 06:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *I should apologize for Reverting your action. However, considering one of the potential RL sitches with DFL, I feel so long as someone is able to translate (me, in this case), I see no reason to make someone I've every confidence is attempting to be part of a community and making Good Faith comments to feel… ostracized. He is obviously aware he has no place editing Articles and is keeping his posting to Talks and hopefully will move to Forums. I've had experience with him as a follower and reviewer of my fan fics, in fact he may have followed me to here and the Kim Possible Fanon Wiki which I just adopted. I don't wish to make him feel unwanted. -- Love Robin (talk) 08:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Don't worry about changing one of my edits. On the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, I put in on one of the help/advice pages "Undo happens to everyone" so it's something you shouldn't get upset about. I think you're handling this well. He has some difficulty being understood and you're helping and guiding him as he makes edits. Talk pages are a good place for proposing a change to the article. When the details get ironed out, the info can go into the main article. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC)